


Red Hatchling

by DireShire



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Drabble, Edgy, Short, angry dino, emo raptor, stupid yutyrannus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireShire/pseuds/DireShire
Summary: Nightsky, a banished, and now-dead member of the Stone Dragons finally plans to make Cicha, his mother, pay the price of his abandonment.





	Red Hatchling

“You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

The raptor snarls, turning to face the yutyrannus. “You have no idea who I am.” He growls, approaching the yuty. The yuty takes a step back, trembling. The raptor’s scales are blood red, and his feathers are a fiery orange. He’s covered in scars, and on his chest, where the faded tattoo of his tribe was, donned an “X” scarred into his flesh.  
His talons curl against the ground as he steps, crushing the pebbles between his toes. His eyes are narrowed and glow with hatred. He’s shaking from rage; and every word he spoke hissed like smoke.

“You’re a disappointment.” The raptor continues. “You had one duty for me. And you failed.”  
“Nightsky-” The yuty chokes, his green feathers ruffling. “I-I didn’t have a say in the matter-”  
“Do you know what it’s like to have your entire family, your entire childhood stolen from you?” Nightsky roars, making the yuty flinch. “My mother lied to me, she said she’d always be there for me! Where was she when my father needed her?!”

The yuty is silent, out of fear. Nightsky digs his talons into the ground, raking them across the dirt. “They left me to die in the desert, and now I’m nothing more than a spirit of hatred! Damnit, if I could, I’d kill you myself, Crann!”  
Crann nods, not knowing what to do. “I’ll get Mary Anne to change her mind, I promise. She’s my mot- my stepmother, she’ll trust me-”

Nightsky looks up, suddenly. “That’s it.” He whispers, before breaking out into a chuckle. “That’s it.” He says, grinning. “Tell me, Crann, has Cicha the Warm’s egg hatched?”  
“The one she had with Hantor? Yes, it has, but Hantor only acted as a surrogate father. It’s so Cicha the Warm and her mate, Raven the Unbreakable-”  
“I know she’s mates with Raven, you dumbass.” Nightsky snaps. “All I care about is if it’s hatched, not about my mother and her lesbian whore.”

“Bring the hatchling to me tomorrow night. We’ll met here, under the Red Obelisk again.” Nightsky says. “It’s time that the Stone Dragon’s newest member meets his brother… the one who was abandoned for love and left to die alone…”  
Nightsky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “No matter. I’ll teach it how to be leader. And soon, Cicha, my foolish mother, will know what it’s like. When Raven’s head is before her, at the claws of her precious little hatchling.”

Crann nodded, too afraid of the clever spirit to deny him. “Yes, Nightsky.”  
“Don’t worry, Crann Na Beatha. I will reward you soon enough, and you will have your place in the Red Carnos.” Nightsky begins to walk away into the darkness. “Or, if you fail me… you’ll have your place in hell.”

Crann shudders. How could one utahraptor be so terrifying?


End file.
